


throwaway

by klaviergavout



Category: Hellboy (2019), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Lowercase, Sarcasm, very slight gore i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaviergavout/pseuds/klaviergavout
Summary: after a particularly grisly mission, hellboy and daimio resolve some built-up tension.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	throwaway

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this fic straight after watching the film last year, and today i finally felt like fixing it up and posting. enjoy!

it happens soon after a throwaway mission, something last-minute that the BPRD picks up on, just before hellboy can get the chance to jump on the next plane to colorado springs and fly as far away from this miserable, cold, god-forsaken bunch of islands as possible. he sighs when he hears the briefing; some flesh-eating boggart deep in the pennines whose dwelling is somewhat of a tourist attraction. stupid humans. he wonders just why nobody thought to do anything about this boggart until now before he remembers that he's a tourist here too, and they don't seem to have many cambions running around the british isles.

hellboy brings daimio and alice with him because of course he does, they're his partners, his dream team. not only are they the only people left he can trust, but they're the only people he feels able to talk to at the minute without wanting to rip the larynx straight out of their throat. no, he's not okay- in fact, as daimio is often wont to point out, he's a whiny bitch. a whiny bitch whose whining gets much worse when you murder his father in cold blood. who knew?

he's still grieving, it just takes time. time he'd much rather be spending with the one person who never doubted him for who he was. time he wasted thinking that his father never loved him, not really. because who would?

so alice leads them to the aptly-named 'roaring holes'- with the help of countless victims spewing from her throat and giving directions, that is. a grotesque, enteric sat-nav. 

when they get there, it doesn't take daimio long to transform. one more wary glance at the spirit seeping from alice's mouth and all at once his stomach churns, his eyes water and the stress is enough to push him over the edge, cheek scars ripping open and pained screams dropping several octaves into tense, angry growls. he gives alice a flash of keen yellow eyes as if to say _we'll be back soon_ , before leaping into the cavern with one great kick of his hind legs. hellboy follows suit, unsheathing his revolver.

twenty minutes later the two of them emerge, climbing back up over the jagged entrance. daimio, mid-transformation, heaves and vomits all over the grass; hellboy puts his gun away and walks over to him with an impatient grimace. "piece of cake. can we go now?"

daimio gives him such a nasty glare that for a split second hellboy swears he can see the jaguar move beneath his skin.

"piece of cake?", echoes daimio, looking hellboy dead in the eye as he wipes flecks of sick from his lips. "that was not a fucking _piece of cake._ "

"sorry, sorry," replies hellboy, hands up in surrender, punctuated with an awkward laugh. "i forget you at M11 aren't used to this."

daimio puts a sarcastic hand to his chest. "wow, so sorry that i'm not used to almost being skinned and eaten alive by a demon. my sincerest apologies."

"will you two ever stop arguing?" alice, finally back to her regular appearance, walks towards the two with a smile on her face. she sways, still weak from channelling, and the men rush to keep her on her feet. chivalry at its finest. "thanks, boys."

"no problem. you know, i should probably be the one doing the thanking." hellboy flashes a tight-lipped smile. "without you we would have had no fucking clue where to go."

daimio opens his mouth to respond with _i have a map in the van,_ but before he can do so hellboy continues with, "and daimio. thank you too."

"for what?"

hellboy looks blankly at his friend. "i don't know. for everything? for saving me from the grugach?"

"oh, that was nothing. just doing my job," he says, monotone, and hellboy almost wants to punch him. but he doesn't.

huh.

"it wasn't just _doing your job_ ," hellboy retorts. "i know you hate me." 

"how perceptive." daimio's sarcasm is biting and hellboy forces it down like a bad tequila shot, the sourness of his words leaving a nasty aftertaste. 

"honestly i'm not that surprised. at this point who _doesn't_ hate me?" 

"guys," alice warns, uncertain and nervous. from the sheet-white sheen on her face hellboy knows she can sense the tension growing in more ways than one; she looks as if she's about to hurl any moment. with a surprising amount of strength she stumbles forward to place a hand on hellboy's shoulder - somewhat sympathetic? but he brushes her off.

"no, he needs to hear this," hellboy says, and daimio's glare gleams gold when it locks with his own. "i really don't give a shit what you think of me. there's a whole lot of stuff in my life that needs fixing and i'm not going to waste time on your bad attitude. but you saved my life, and you take care of alice, so i'll gladly save your ass if and when you need me. capiche?"

daimio doesn't say a word, doesn't break his gaze and hellboy almost loses patience. there's nothing worse than being flat out ignored, especially when he's been completely sincere (as sincere as a demon can get, anyway) towards someone who barely deserves his attention, let alone his trust. he's _Anung un Rama,_ he shouldn't have to put up with this shit and he's more than ready to deck this fucker right here right now, but then he notices daimio's eyes start to soften and the fire in him dies down.

"thanks," says daimio under his breath. "the same goes for you, asshole."

hellboy grins wide as he watches daimio walk off. maybe this mission wasn't so throwaway after all. 


End file.
